hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC14
Fight To The Death! Astro VS Heideri! is the 14th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary It’s time for an all-out battle between Cure Astro and Heideri! Who will win? Who will claim the Princess Star Color Pen? Will it be a happy ending or will darkness prevail? Major Events Synopsis The episode starts with Cure Astro attempting to land a kick on Heideri, but the attack is blocked. Then, Heideri grabs Astro’s leg and throws her. But luckily, Astro lands on her feet. Astro then pulls out the Astro Wand and starts to perform Astro Belt, But then transforms the wand into a whip-like form and does a move called Astro Belt Slashing! This takes Heideri by surprise and she gets hit by the attack. However, the villain gets up quickly and then pulls out something dark... something black... it was a Dark Pen! She pointed the star on it towards the sky and a storm started up! She then did the same thing towards Cure Astro and a black beam shot out of it, hitting the cure and causing her to fall. And they still kept on fighting... Meanwhile, the other cures were searching for Astro... when they saw an explosion on the other side of the forest. They nodded to each other and ran, all thinking the same thing: Cure Astro was fighting there. Back at the battle, we saw Astro and Heideri shooting beams at each other using the Astro Wand and the Dark Pen. One time they held their blast and tried to overpower the other... but neither was stronger. They both panted in exhaustion and then they agreed to take a short break. Astro and Heideri laid down together on the grass and looked up to the sky as the storm slowly went away. The two started talking normally and getting to know each other better. Heideri explained how her home and family were both destroyed when she was little. In fact, her whole planet was destroyed! The planet collided with a star when she was very little... and she barely escaped. But while she was searching for some other planet that she could live at, her ship was sucked into something like a black hole. Young Heideri thought that all hope was lost... until the Nottoraiders found her somehow and offered her shelter. She explained how she was taken advantage of then... and Astro then asked her why she never left. Heideri informed her that there was nowhere else to go and that she took an oath. She had to stay true to that oath to the very end... We now see Kitsudeme talking to some mysterious figure. He was begging it to give him another chance... and explained why he should. He talked about Heideri and how she had a soft spot for the cures. He then said that she was a danger... and then the mysterious person gave him the permission to go out... but for what? We now hear Heideri tell Astro to take the pen and finish the job. Astro wondered why and Heideri replied by saying that she would be free and purified through the power of the pen. Astro then declared that it wouldn’t be fair without a proper fight, so they raced to the pen... and Astro got there first. She then used the attack Ophiuchus Astro Meteor and attempted to purify her former enemy... but for some strange reason, it didn’t work. The attack vanished and all that surrounded Heideri were black sparks as she screamed in pain. She then fell to the ground, lifeless. Astro witnessed this and cried loudly for her, running to her former enemy’s side. She then asked why anyone would do such a thing... and then she heard an evil cackle. It was Kitsudeme! He said that he ought to thank Astro... for if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have been able to kill his long-time enemy... and he said that it felt great. Astro got up and yelled at him, exclaimed that he knew nothing about Heideri. But Kitsudeme shook his finger and said that it was her who knew nothing. He said that Heideri was a cold-hearted imbecile who only cared about herself... but then Astro shouted that he was wrong! Heideri was the only survivor of her planet and the Nottoraiders took her for granted. They tricked her into joining them... so she put up a strong front to try to fit in and one day gain her freedom through doing whatever they asked with the best and most efficient ways possible! Kitsudeme then asked Astro why she’d even care. Heideri was a worthless being that never deserved to live. Astro then screamed at him that she was not... and that he’d regret saying that. She then ran towards him and started to engage in combat. The other cures came at this time, seeing Astro and Kitsudeme fighting. They saw right through Serenity and saw that deep down, she was broken. That she truly was sad about something... that she was crying and screaming at the same time inside herself. They then saw why: Heideri was on the ground... dead. Was it possible that Astro cared about her former enemy? Fuwa then appears, not because of the battle, explosion, or Mirai’s Star Donuts. No. This time she had appeared for Heideri. She then used her powers to teleport herself... We now see nothing but darkness... and Heideri. She was laying down in a world of nothingness. Not even gravity was there... but then Fuwa appeared. Heideri asked the small alien why she was here... why she cared about someone as despicable and evil as her... but all Fuwa said in response was her own name. Fuwa then generated two very familiar transformation items in front of Heideri... a Star Color Pendant and a Star Color Pen. Fuwa encouraged Heideri to take the items, but Heideri refused. She then explained that she was dead and that it wouldn’t make a difference... and that she couldn’t possibly miraculously become what she had sworn to kill. Fuwa then exclaimed that Heideri was “Fwee Now”. This convinced Heideri that it would be okay and she took the items as the color of the nothingness changed from black to white. We now see everyone standing in shock and looking at one thing: A revived Heideri... as a Pretty Cure?! The new cure then introduced herself as Cure Genesis, making Fuwa REALLY happy, Kitsudeme asked her how she did it, but she didn’t respond. She merely stayed silent. He then grabbed her by her pendant and reminded her of the oath she took. She slapped him away and declared that she was free now, for she was no longer Heideri. That Heideri was dead. She then turned to walk away, but she was stopped by Cure Astro grabbing her hand. Genesis looked back and watched Astro smile as she detransformed. Serenity said that Genesis was one of “us” now and she seemed really happy... but Genesis shook Serenity off and said that she wasn’t. She then left. Fuwa flew into Vega’s arms, confused as to what just happened, matching Vega’s identical expression. Serenity attempted to chase after Cure Genesis and told her to wait up, but she was so drained of energy because of her two fights that her strength gave away completely and she fell. We watched as it started to rain a little, naturally this time, as Serenity just laid on the ground, sad... We now see the sun set over Mihoshi Town... and we then see a bridge looking over Mihoshi Town. On that bridge was a girl with long blond hair that moved with the wind. She looked away from Mihoshi Town and sat down, her back facing the bridge. She then brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her hands around it, burying her head inside it. A single tear was seen that came out of her eye as she seemed to get farther and farther away as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Cure Genesis Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Heideri Amatse(silhouette only) Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery STPCOC14/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures